Amethyst meets Slenderman
by Shelby Wesely
Summary: Slenderman is after Amethyst and has brought some assistance who could it be find out! There will be a sequel and maybe a third if I can think of something
1. Chapter 1:Proluge

Amethyst-Hey Dad I am off to work.

Zim-Okay see you later tonight.

Meanwhile on a strange planet

Slenderman-(he was performing a spell)Resurrect the mighty Silvia!

Silvia-Huh who and what are you and how am I alive

Slenderman-I am the Slenderman and I casted my resurrection spell.

Silvia-Thanks but why?

Slenderman-I need your expertise and you do want your revenge right?

Silvia-Of course?

Slenderman-Well I have the same girl as my next target ? Guess who?

Silvia-Amethyst are you serious? And why are you targeting her?

Slenderman-I want her under what is now OUR control!

Silvia-Wow that awesome I am so in! So what do you need to know?


	2. Chapter 2The plan

Slenderman-Well what are her powers?

Silvia-Well she can Levitate, turn invisible, shoot hand beams,super speed,healing, and ,x-Ray vision.

Slenderman-How are her fighting skills?

Silvia-Amethyst was able to kill my master Doom the most feared being we've ever known.

Slenderman-Great now I know what we need to do!

MEANWHILE

Zim-How was work?

Amethyst-Okay but Man I need some food

Zim-It's ready(he hands Amethyst her dinner)

Amethyst-Thanks well, Shadow wants me to go see Moana with him tomorrow.

Zim-Oh what time?

Amethyst-At 2:00pm. Why?

Zim-Well the Wisest wants you to go to Utopia for an important meeting tomorrow night.

Amethyst-Okay then don't worry I won't be late. Well good night.

Zim-Good night sweetheart.

MEANWHILE

Silvia-So what is the plan?

Slenderman-Well we'll go to her house when she's asleep and bring her to the mansion then I'll put my mind control on her.

Silvia-Brilliant but what do I get to do?

Slenderman-You get to tell her what to do when she's under my control.

Silvia-Wow this revenge is going to be so sweet!

Slenderman-Just remember if you go behind my back I will kill you without hesitation!

Silvia-Got it

Slenderman-Good.


	3. Chapter 3:The date and the meeting

Shadow-(he knocked on the door)

Amethyst-Hey Shadow!

Shadow-Hi Amethyst are you ready!

Amethyst-You bet. Well Dad we're off.

Zim-Okay just stay safe!

Amethyst's P.O.V.-Well just let you know us aliens in town have made peace and coexist with the humans! So now we don't have to hide who we truly are because of fear of being on display or being diesected! "Well I heard the guys who made the Disney Renaissance made this one" I said. "Wow really cool they made the classics such as the little mermaid right?" Shadow replied. "That's right well here we are"

AFTER THE MOVIE

Amethyst-Wow that was the best Disney in a very long time it's going to be a classic compared to Fozen it will!

Shadow-I know right!

Amethyst-(she realized it was getting late)Oh No I have to hurry uh bye Shadow see you tomorrow!

Shadow-Okay bye!(little did they know that Slenderman and Silvia were spying on them that whole time)

Slenderman-Who is that?(he points to Shadow)

Silvia-Oh that's Prince Shadow and Amethyst's true love literally! But he's not a...humm wait I have an idea! We can capture Shadow as a randsom , we will mind control him if Amethyst doesn't take Shadow's place. But it will be a trick once she says yes we'll mind control them both!

MEANWHILE

Wisest-Oh I'm so glad you could make it!

Amethyst-But of course my Wisest so what is this meeting?

Wisest-Well um(she sighs in guilt on what she has to say) You can't date Shadow because-

Amethyst's P.O.V.-"WHAT!" I couldn't believe it! "But we're literally meant to be together! You can't do this!" Before I could run home in tears the Wisest said "You didn't let me finish it's because he has matrixie blood in him" That really hit home I couldn't stop myself "NO! You will never keep us apart! That's just racist! I don't care what his harritage is I LOVE HIM! And you can't do anything about it! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME" I knocked the Wisest out with my hand beams and went home as fast as I could crying painful and angry tears all the way.

Zim-(he saw his daughter come into the living room in tears yet with a look of pure rage on her face)Oh Amethyst What happened?!

Amethyst-Oh Dad you won't believe what the meeting was!

Zim-What was it?!

Amethyst-They...they

Zim-Please tell me!

Amethyst-THEY WANT ME TO STOP LOVING SHADOW ALRIGHT!

Zim-No way Why?!

Amethyst-Because they said and I quote HE HAS MATRIXIE BLOOD IN HIM!

Zim-That is the stupidest reason for splitting true lovers apart!

Amethyst-I KNOW! IT MADE ME SO MAD THAT I YELLED AT AND KNOCKED THE WISEST OUT WITH MY HAND BEAMS! Sorry for all the yelling but your not mad at me are you?

Zim-Oh of course not and besides I yell everything when I'm angry

Amethyst-(she cried into Zim's chest)I know

Zim-Oh I didn't mean to bring back that memory. And it's going to be okay I promise! But I am mad at the thought of The council splitting literal true lovers apart it's unthinkable! And unbearable!

Amethyst-Yeah I will never leave Shadow because of ANYTHING!

Zim-That's the spirit!


	4. Chapter 4:The Ransom

Slenderman-Well they're asleep.

Silvia-Wonderful it's time!

Slenderman-(now he is heading for Shadow's house)wow now to take him(he grabbed Shadow with his tenticals and ran back)I got him

Silvia-Exellent now let's put him in bed for now.

THE NEXT MORNING

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock when my phone rang it was Rachel. "Hey Rachel what going on for you to call me this early in the morning?" I said a little scared. "Oh thank goodness that you answered anyway SHADOW IS MISSING!" Rachel said with panic. "What do you have any clues on who might have done this?" I said scared "Well this strange cloth was stuck in the window-" then there was static when a deep male voice said "If you ever want to see him again then go to a mansion 10 miles west from his house ALONE!" Then I could hear Rachel's voice again. "Hello are you there Amethyst?!" She said "Yeah sorry interfearance but I think it was the guy who did this he said to go to a mansion 10 miles west from your house alone." I said "I'm coming with you" Rachel insisted "No he might hurt Shadow if you come but I will bring him back" I said "Well if you says so for Shadow's sake! Bye Amethyst!" Rachel said. "Bye Rachel"

Kierria-(she just woke up to see Amethyst crying)Master whatever is the matter?

Amethyst-Shadow was kidnapped! But I just found out where he was taken but I have to go alone! So I better get going just tell Dad that I went for a walk but if I'm not back bye dinner then you can tell him then okay and that's an order!

Kierria-Yes Master but be careful.

Amethyst-I will

AFTER FLYING

Amethyst-(she banged on the door)I'm here now let Shadow go!

Silvia-(she opened the door Slenderman was behind her with Shadow in his tenticals)Surprise you really are foolish Hahaha!

Amethyst-Shadow! Are you okay?!

Shadow-(his mouth was covered by a tentical)MMM

Amethyst-(I couldn't stop myself just like before I knocked out the Wisest later The Wisest told me I looked like a glitch between my normal self and Scouge of the universe )And YOU Silvia how did you-

Slenderman-I brought her back with my resurrection spell!

Amethyst-HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY TRUE LOVE!

Slenderman-Not so fast stand down or I will mind control him!

Amethyst-(with tears of horror of the memory from the last time Shadow was robbed of his free will) Fine just don't hurt him!

Slenderman-(He preformed the mind control on Shadow too quickly for Amethyst to do anything)Opose I lied now what should we make him do Silvia?

Silvia-Humm how about destroy Rachel!

Amethyst-No! You won't(she ran too fast for them to stop her)My precious Shadow come back to me I love you!(she kisses him with tears in her eyes but it doesn't work after three more times she broke down and lost it)no No NOOOO!

Slenderman-Well did you think that was going to work! Shadow go attack Rachel!

Shadow-Yes master!(he disappeared before Amethyst could see him she was too busy sobbing)

Silvia-Now it's your turn HAHAHA!

Slenderman-(he did it to her now)So what should she do?

Silvia-Have her go after Paige Heathcoat: her BFF!


	5. Chapter 5:The Betrayal

Paige-Humm I wonder what Amethyst is up to?(she was about to call but she saw Amethyst brake through her window)Uhh Amethyst what are you AAHH(Amethyst just hit her with her hand beams)

Amethyst-Just following my master's orders To attack YOU! HAHAHA(once she was under Slenderman's control she turned into the form of Scouge of the universe with her dark blood sword ready)

MEANWHILE

Rachel's P.O.V.- I was crying on the couch when Shadow came into the room. "Shadow?! I'm so glad that you're Safe but where's Amethyst?" Then I realized he was in his possessed form! Then he transformed and pounced on me! "Hey what's going on with you! I said hope to figure this out so I could help him now I transformed to protect myself! "Please Shadow I can't bare to lose you again!" I was scared for him! Then he finally said "I am working to please my all mighty master so take that!" He scratched my stomach hard. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I cried out. "Yes feel the pain suffer HAHAHAHA!" He said as he kicked me out side we both took flight and ended up right above Zim's house!

MEANWHILE

Paige's P.O.V.-Scouge took me by the caller of my shirt and flew to above her house and let go! "NOOOO!" Then Rachel caught me as I saw shadow in possessed form of himself too! "Thanks Rachel do you know what's wrong with them?"I asked scared that it could be the virus some how! But she said "I don't know wait THEM!"

Rachel-(she saw that Amethyst was in the same state as shadow! And she was flying right at them)Oh no not you too

MEANWHILE WITH SLENDERMAN

Slenderman-Wow this is getting epic!

Silvia-I know right and suffering at the same time as the fight each other!

MEANWHILE IN ZIM'S HOUSE

Zim-(he heard a loud bang on the roof)Huh what was that! (He ran out side to see Amethyst fighting Paige as Scouge and Shadow fighting Rachel in his possessed state too!)no No NOOOO! (He splits Amethyst from Paige and Shadow from Rachel)Rachel, Paige over here!(they ran over to the other side of the wall)No explain what's going on!

Rachel-All I know is that was missing last night and I called Amethyst while on the phone there was interfearance once it was over Amethyst said it was a deep male voice tell Amethyst to come alone if you ever want to see shadow again!

Paige-WHAT I didn't know anything until now Rachel!

Zim's-What!(a dark beam exploded right behind them and made them fly in the opposite direction)AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Scouge-HA! Found you now time for some real pain!


	6. Chapter 6:Reliving the nightmare

Chapter 6: reliving the nightmare

Zim-Amethyst please stop I..I can't lose you again I love too much please I don't want to fight you because you won't come back to me(he ran over to her and hugged her with tears in his eyes)

Rachel-(she did the same with Shadow)Shadow please I can't fight you I WON'T fight you please snap out of it! I love and nothing will ever change that!

Scouge-Amethyst AMETHYST?! I am Scouge of the universe now!

Shadow-Yeah I'm not Shadow I am black heart!

Zim-No you're not you are my daughter!

Scouge-Slenderman is my father not YOU!

Dib-(he heard all the commotion in Zim's street and was there in time to here the name Slenderman)But he can't be real! (then saw what was happening)WOW what on Earth!? Humm wait I know what to do guys just hold on!

Rachel, Zim, and Paige, and Julie-RIGHT but hurry!

Dib-(he was in his ship so he could find Slenderman and he saw a mansion)That's gotta be it!(he lands and takes out a knockout gun)Lets do this!(he was about to when he noticed Silvia sitting next to Slenderman)Hey What are you doing here and how are you even here?!

Slenderman-I used my resurrection spell it makes here immortal so she not going anywhere!

Dib and Silvia-What!

Silvia-You never told me that there was a side effect that Awesome?! Why?

Slenderman-It was going to be a surprise after we finished the task you gave them. I'm so sorry I should have told in the first place.

Silvia-It's fine cause it's AWESOME!

Slenderman-Cool so I've been meaning to ask you will you-

Dib-(he hit Slenderman while they were distracted then hurried back to the others)

MEANWHILE

Zim-Oh Please hurry Dib or I am going to have no choice but to fight back to save Paige!

Me-While that was happening Paige was being beaten to a pulp!

Paige-No Amethyst stop! You're my best friend I could never hurt you you would never hurt me!

Scourge-HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY THIS I AM SCOURGE OF THE UNIVERSE THAT PATHETIC GIRL YOU THINK I AM IS GONE!

Paige-No she's not I know you're still in there Amethyst don't let him control you like this don't let him make you hurt everyone you care about!

Amethyst-(she fainted)

Zim and Paige-AMETHYST!

Shadow-What have you-(then he fainted as well)

Rachel-SHADOW!

Amethyst-Uuhh what happened the last thing I remember was Shadow was mind controlled and I couldn't reverse it!

Zim-It's going to be okay(he was still in shock now hugging Amethyst with tears falling from wide shocked opened eyes)It's going t...t...to(Then he sobbed)

MEANWHILE

Silvia-Slender wake up can you here me?

happened?

Silvia-Dib knocked you out with a knock out gun.

Slenderman-WHAT GREAT NOW THEY'RE NO LONGER UNDER MY CONTROL!

Silvia-No come on let's go after them!

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-Um Dad please tell me and are you okay?

Zim-No and you were mind controlled too and you both turned into the possessed versions of yourselves and made you attack us but mostly Paige and Rachel!

Shadow-WHAT no not again Oh Rachel I hurt you pretty bad I am so sorry! (he fell to his knees crying into his hands)

Amethyst-So I-I was S-Scourge of the universe again!? No I can't believe that!(she gasped when she saw how much damage she had done to Paige)Oh you need to go to the Hospital and I am sorry I...I (She falls to her knees too)

Zim-I'll call an ambulance!

Amethyst-(she was grabbed by something) AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Shadow-Huh No Amethyst (he tries to grab her but couldn't reach her in time they disappeared)NNNOOOOO!

Zim-NOOOO


End file.
